One method of realizing wireless power transfer is through a process known as Inductive Power Transfer (IPT) in which input power, in the form of electrical energy from a constant high frequency alternating current, is transformed into time varying magnetic fields according to Ampere's Law (FIG. 1). On the receiving end, the magnetic field is transformed into an induced voltage according to Faraday's Law, thus creating output power for the load. Wireless power transfer may enable electric vehicles to be continuously charged while stationary or in motion with no physical connection between the vehicle and the roadway. IPT systems may be broadly separated into three main categories, including the power supply, magnetic coupler and the pickup receiver.